MIRACLES
by lorihansen25
Summary: Gabriel Drake Santiago
1. Chapter 1

Holding close to Gabriel listening to his heartbeat with her mom's stethoscope, Patrick holding her close, Sabrina is preparing to let her son go to heaven when a miracle happens...

Patrick: "Oh, my god!"

Sabrina: "What is it Patrick?"

Patrick: "Look!" He points to his son.

Sabrina: "No, way...she smiles, looking at Patrick."

Patrick: "His eyes are open!" He says with a nervous laugh.

Sabrina: "And his heartbeat is getting stronger too."

Patrick: "It is?"

Sabrina: "Yea, here, she takes one end and gives Patrick the ear piece to listen.

They both stare at each other in amazement.

Sabrina: "Could he be coming back to us?"

Patrick: "I'll go get Dr. Chu," He kisses his sons forehead and gives Sabrina a little kiss on the lips...startling her a minute, but takes it in.

Sabrina: "Gabriel,baby, hey, she giggles, seeing her sons eyes for the first time. Giving her a glimmer of hope. I knew you were a strong little boy!" She says with a tear streaming down her cheek. Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you."

Dr. Chu and Patrick and Britt return to the NICU.

: "Oh wow, he does have his eyes open." She says in amazement. "Can we put him back in his crib so that I can examine him?"

Sabrina: "Sure, she says handing Gabriel carefully to Dr. Chu.

Dr. Chu: "I'm going to need the two of you to step out for a minute while we examine him and check out Gabriel's condition. We'll let you know when you can come in."

Sabrina: "We'll be right outside, we're not going anywhere." She says with a smile, trying not to get her hopes too high.

Patrick and Sabrina exit the NICU and take off their scrubs. They stare at each other for a minute then embrace in a hug so tight and let out sighs of relief.

Patrick: "I knew our boy was a fighter!" He says pulling away, still holding on to Sabrina.

Sabrina: "So did I," she smiles.

Patrick: "Felix was a genius to bring in your mom's stethoscope.

Sabrina: "Remind me to thank him, she laughs unable to hold her excitement.

Patrick: "Before we get to excited, let's hear what Dr. Chu has to say.

Sabrina: "You're right. You're right. She breaths in deeply eyes closed. He opened his eyes, Patrick.

Patrick: "Yea, he did, he says holding her close as they sit and wait for Dr. Chu and Britt to tell them something good.

Britt and Dr. Chu finally come out.

Patrick: "Well? What's the word?"

Britt: (Smiling) "You two have one miracle baby. She smiles trying to hold back tears. "Gabriel is stable...his infection is nearly gone and his heart beat is steady. He still has a road a head of him, but once we clear up the rest of the infection, with medication, she smiles looking at Sabrina, he should make a full recovery. We will just have to keep making him stronger and bigger at this rate."

Patrick and Sabrina sob with joy and relief in each other's arms.

Sabrina: "Will we be able to hold him from now on?"

Patrick: "I do think that's all he needed, he smiles.

Britt: "I don't see why not...we will have to keep a few plugs on him to monitor him, but his lungs are fully developed and will no longer need the ventilator.

Sabrina: "Really?"

Britt: "Really." She smiles, hugging her friend.

Dr. Chu: "You both should be very proud of Gabriel. He has a lot to live for. Whatever you did to pull him through this, well, I am even shocked that he pulled through. He was in pretty bad shape an hour ago. Now, he's on the road to recovery.I'll check in later, I have to check in on some patients, but if you need me, page me."

Patrick: "Thank you Dr."

Britt begins to leave as well.

Patrick: "Britt, wait."

Britt: "Yes?"

Patrick: "Thank you." He hugs her.

Sabrina: "Yes, thank you for saving our son!" She hugs her as well.

Britt: "I was doing my job, but I think it was the two of you who pulled him through, she says wiping a tear away. "That beautiful boy in there is very luck to have the two of you as his parents."

Sabrina: "Can you believe where the 3 of us are now? A year and a half ago, we were ready to kill each other, she says with a laugh.

Britt: (Can't help but chuckle) "You're right, she laughs.

Patrick: "Thank you for saving Gabriel."

Britt: "My pleasure. Page me if you need me."

Sabrina: "We will."

Sabrina and Patrick put scrubs back on and enter the room.

Patrick: "Gabriel, don't you scare us like that again my boy," he teases.

Sabrina: "It's so nice to see him without that damn tube, we can see his beautiful and perfect face. You know, he looks just like you Patrick."

Patrick: "Ya think?" He smiles putting his hand in the unit touching his tiny hand gently. That's my boy!"

Patrick's phone rings.

Patrick" Seriously? He says annoyed pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Sabrina: "Who is it?"

Patrick: "It's Diane...I need to take this..."

Sabrina: "Go, we'll be okay." Confused as to why Diane was calling.

Patrick kisses Sabrina's forehead and answers the phone.

Patrick: "Daddy will be right back Gabriel." Patrick Drake, he says answering the phone.

Diane: "Patrick, hi...Diane Miller. I have some news on your divorce papers.

Patrick: (Takes a deep breath) "And? Did Robin sign them?

Diane: "She did. I'll have them filed this afternoon. Your divorce should be finalized by the end of the month."

Patrick: "Well, that's that then, thank you for moving so quickly. I appreciate it. One less thing for me to worry about."

Diane: "How is your son doing by the way?"

Patrick: "Gabriel is much better. He gave us a scare a while ago, but he is a trooper. Thanks for your help Diane."

Diane: "My pleasure. I'll let you know when it's final."

Patrick hangs up the phone, puts it in his pocket. Looks down at his ring.

Patrick: "I don't need this anymore." He says taking off his wedding ring and putting it in his pocket.

Elizabeth: "Patrick? Everything okay?"

Patrick: "Hey, Oh, yea...Robin signed the divorce papers...that was Diane."

Elizabeth: "Oh, I'm sorry."

Patrick: "So am I. Now I can focus on Gabriel's recovery and Sabrina." He smiles.

Elizabeth: Epiphany just told me the good news about Gabriel." She says hugging her friend. "That's such a relief."

Patrick: "You don't even know how much! He was dying and now he's stronger than ever."

Elizabeth: "He's a strong little boy. He's his daddy's son!" She smiles as does Patrick.

Patrick: "I better get back...I don't' want to leave him for to long."

Patrick returns to the NICU and stares into the window smiling at Sabrina and his son. Sabrina sees him and smiles back, he waves for her to come out for a minute.

Sabrina: "Is everything ok?" She asks emerging from the room removing the scrubs.

Patrick: "They will be in a month."

Sabrina: "A month? What are you talking about?"

Patrick: "The phone call I just got."

Sabrina: "Was it about the car accident? Does Anna have any leads?

Patrick: "No, no, not that. Here let's sit. He takes her hand and she notices he is missing his wedding ring.

Sabrina: "Did you lose your wedding ring?"

Patrick: "Hmmm, oh, no...he says staring at her. That's what the phone call was about."

Sabrina: "I'm confused."

Patrick: "Sabrina, I've been waiting for the right time to tell you and I wanted some assurance before I did tell you and Diane just gave me that."

Sabrina: "What assurance?"

Patrick: "That my marriage is over and Robin and I are no more."

Sabrina: "Wait, what?" She shakes her head.

Patrick: "What are you talking about?"

Patrick takes a deep breath.

Patrick: "Right after the accident a couple of days after, I got a visit from Victor Cassadine. He came because Robin saw the accident online and was obviously concerned. But not concerned enough to come home. Victor gave me her contact phone number to reassure her that me and Emma were okay and you and the baby. I asked her to come home because I needed her and Emma needed her. I explained Gabe's situation and that didn't seem to matter. She was cold and distant and I couldn't take it anymore. I told her "If she doesn't come home now, don't bother coming back at all." I broke up with her over the phone because apparently Jason was more important than me and Emma." He says teary eyed.

Sabrina takes Patrick's hands and runs her finger across his empty left ring finger.

Sabrina: "Patrick, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?

Patrick: "You had enough to worry about without me adding to your pile, he smiles."Besides, I have a confession."

Sabrina: "Uh oh, she giggles as does Patrick."And that is?"

Patrick: "I picked the wrong wife!" He winks.

Sabrina: "Huh?"

Patrick: "I should have chosen you after our non wedding...if you'll have me, I'd like us back? What do you say?"

Sabrina is shocked and dumbfounded at what she is hearing and stutters.

Sabrina: "I, I, I, Patrick, she stares in his eyes. Takes a deep breath. "You know how much I still love you."

Patrick: "Uh oh, I know what that means." He says disappointed.

Sabrina: "Would you let me finish, she laughs.

Patrick: "Sorry, go ahead." He says moving her hair out of the way so he could see her beautiful eyes.

Sabrina: "I love you so much. Patrick, I know that you had to do what you had to do for your family after Robin came back. Sure, I was hurt and upset for a while. But when I found out we were pregnant, I had something to look forward to. And that kept my mind off of things...you...I could see you and Robin were not getting along, but I distanced myself. You don't have any idea how many times I wanted to run and hug you but couldn't. I could see the hurt in your eyes, she runs her hand over his cheek. I figured in time things would either work out for you two or I decided to concentrate on our baby. Takes a deep breath."I won't lie, I wanted you to pick me. But we all have to live and learn things the hard way sometimes, she teases with a wink."

Patrick: "Ouch!" He laughs. "I deserved that, he smiles. So does that mean what I think it means?" He says leaning in to kiss her, but she stops him at first.

Sabrina: "Welllll, I don't know...

Patrick: Sabrina, look at me, he says holding her chin with his finger. "I am so sorry about everything that happened after our non wedding. I want you to know that I'm not picking you as a runner up. I'm picking you now as my one and only. You and you alone have been constant in my life and in Emma's. You've never disappointed me or let me down.I love you more now than ever. You make me happy. I guess you are right, live and learn the hard way and I have. I wish I picked you first, but I don't think we'd be where we are today if I had...he smiles.

Sabrina: "I agree...and there's something I've been wanting to do since our son was born she winks.

Patrick: "And th...he is cut off by the taste of Sabrina's lips on his. He has wanted that feeling back for so long. He missed kissing her. And he took it in and kissed her right back.

Felix comes strolling by to check on his godson.

Felix: Whoops! He stops in his tracks. I'll come back...he laughs turning red.

Patrick: "It's okay, Felix..."

Sabrina: "Yes, we're not doing anything wrong, she teases and laughs with Patrick."

Felix: "Did I say that? No, Uh eh, I was just coming to check on Gabriel.I saw nothing!"

Sabrina: "Should I tell him?"

Felx: "Tell me what?" You can't be engaged again because uh Dr. Drake here is still ah, what's the word, ummmm, married!" He shouts.

Sabrina: "Patrick, show him!"

Patrick shows his left hand without the ring and explains that his divorce will be finalized within the month. Felix is thrilled!

Felix: GOOD! You made the wrong choice the first time! I hope you learned your lesson!"

Sabrina: FELIX! She slaps his shoulder.

Patrick: It's okay, he's right he kisses her again. And you have no idea how much I've learned my lesson. Give me a hug Fe!

Felix: "Okay, I'm officially scared...is doc drake here high or drunk?

Sabrina: "He's neither...she laughs.

Patrick: "I'm finally happy, he smiles. And I have our beautiful son to thank for that. And of course his stunningly beautiful mommy! He pulls her in close and kisses her again.

Felix: "I'll come back later, he shivers," And leaves laughing at the two of them, happy they were back together. The way things used to be!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A couple weeks later:

Gabriel was doing so much better than a few weeks prior and Patrick & Sabrina felt that he was stable enough for them to go home for a few days and get some much needed R&R.

Patrick: (Watching Sabrina sleep-Sees her stirring waking up) "Morning sunshine, he smiles. He says reaching for her lips not wanting to wait any longer.

Sabrina: "Well, good morning to you to, she laughs, kissing him back.

Patrick: "I missed you in my bed, he winks.

Sabrina: "I bet you did, she laughs, teasing him rolling over on top of him as they make love again.

Patrick: " I miss our son, he says as they lay in each others arms.

Sabrina: "I love the sound of that, she smiles looking into Patrick's eyes. I miss him too, she says leaning on his chest.

Patrick: "Lets get dressed and get to the hospital early! Maybe we are one day closer to bringing him home."

Sabrina: (Sitting up) " I hope so, she sighs. It's been a long time. I want him home.

Patrick: "Me to babe." Patrick's phone rings as he was drying off from the shower he took while Sabrina was still sleeping.

Sabrina: "Get that, I'm going to jump in the shower!" She kisses him and he answers his phone.

Patrick: "Dr. Drake."

Diane: "Oh, good, Patrick, I got you."

Patrick: "Diane? What's wrong?"

Diane: "I don't think anything is wrong per say. Can you and Sabrina come down to the courthouse?"

Patrick: "Um, yea, we were getting ready to head to GH but we can stop by on our way."

Diane: "Great, see you an a half hour."

Sabrina: "What was that about? She says rubbing a towel over her wet hair.

Patrick: "Diane wants both of us to meet her at the courthouse, he says still staring at his phone.

Sabrina: "The courthouse?" Why?"

Patrick: "She wouldn't tell me over the phone."

Sabrina: "You don't think something is wrong with the divorce do you? She says getting dressed.

Patrick: "I hope not , he says kissing her neck. Finished getting dressed so we can find out.

COURTHOUSE:

Diane: "Oh, good, there you two are!"

Sabrina: "Diane, what is going on?"

Diane: (Takes a deep breath) " You may want to sit down.

Sabrina: "Why does everyone tell us to sit down when there is bad news...just tell us Diane!" She demands.

Diane: "I don't think you guys would consider this bad news...at least I would hope not she hands them a sheet of paper.

Patrick: "What is this?" He says examining the paper.

Sabrina: "It looks like it is our old marriage license with our signatures and our wedding date?" Why are we holding this Diane?

Diane: "That's what I called you here for. I was called in by the judge and asked if I could bring the two of you down here. He was going over your file and came across this as well as Robins original death certificate. Can we sit please? These heels are killing me, she motions them to sit at the bench in front of them.

Sabrina: "Fine, she sighs in frustration." They all sit.

Diane: "Much better," she says stalling.

Patrick: "Diane, what the hell is going on?"

Diane: "Alright, alright. Prepare yourselves because it's gonna be a shock.

Sabrina: "Diane, stop stalling!"

Diane: " Patrick, the judge couldn't enter the divorce for finalization." I'm sorry.

Patrick: "That's what you couldn't tell me over the phone? Why the hell can't the divorce be finalized? He says angrily. I want to move on with my life, with Sabrina. We need to see the judge ourselves.

Diane: "I'm sorry you can't."

Sabrina: "Why the hell not, she says angrily."

Diane: "Because, well, Patrick and Sabrina, it turns out that your marriage is still in tact.

Patrick: "I'm sorry, what?"

Sabrina: "What did you just say?" She says beyond stunned.

"Diane: "Congratulations...Dr. & Mrs. Drake...you are legally married according to the State of New York and the Judge.

Patrick: "I don't understand." He says stunned.

Diane: "Well, legally after Robin was declared dead and a death certificate was filed your marriage to her was null and void as well. Hence the reason you and Sabrina are still married!"

Sabrina: "I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say that Patrick and I are actually married," she says staring at Patrick.

Diane: "I did!" She smiles. "Boy it's nice to give good news for a change!" She laughs. "Oh, and consider my no charge as my wedding gift!" She laughs.

Patrick: "Um, thanks! He replies still in shock...now what do we do?"

Diane: "Live your life!" She smiles and leaves Patrick and Sabrina to figure out what to do from here.

Patrick turns to face his wife!

Patrick: "Hi wife, he smiles."

Sabrina: "Hi husband!" She laughs!"

Patrick: "We are actually married?"

Sabrina: "Looks that way she says staring at the filed marriage certificate in her hand.

Patrick: "You are my wife!" He shouts with joy and swings her around playfully.

Sabrina laughs and they kiss...people nearby clap for them.

Sabrina: "I don't believe it, she says with a happy tear."

Patrick: "Shall we go see our son Mrs. Drake?"

Sabrina: "Oh my god, I can't even begin to get used to that, she laughs. But I plan to! And yes, let's go tell Gabriel the great news!"

Sabrina and Patrick leave the courthouse now Husband and Wife!

On the way to see Gabriel they run into Felix!

Sabrina: Hey, Fe! She says hugging her best friend, both her and Patrick with huge smiles.

Felix: "Bri, Patrick...what's up with you two?" He says a little freaked out by their weirdness.

Sabrina: "Can't we be happy to see you?"

Felix; "Of course you can, I just um, haven't seen either of you this happy in months!"

Patrick: "There is a reason for that! Babe, should we tell him our news?"

Sabrina: "I'd love to, but let's get a hold of Epiphany and Elizabeth. I want them to be the firsts to know to. She smiles facing Patrick. "Fe, can you page them for us? She winks.

Felix: "Sure thing, he says going to the nurses desk looking for the pager to call them to the lobby. "Would Epiphany Johnson and Elizabeth Webber please report to the nurses station stat."

Patrick: "Thanks bud!"

Felix: "Alright, really, what the hell is happening here?"

Sabrina: "Relax Fe, it's good, I promise. She smiles. How's our son? She asks stalling while they wait for the other two.

Felix: "Doing well this morning. He smiles. "He gained another pound and a half."

Patrick: "That's amazing!"

Sabrina: "That's our boy! Oh, here they come now."

Epiphany: "Dubious you better have a good reason for waking me from my nap! She says crankily. 

Patrick: "Sorry, Epiphany, we told him to call you and Elizabeth here."

Elizabeth: "What's going on?"

Sabrina: "Sit, and we'll explain."

Patrick: "We wanted the 3 of our best and closest friend to be here to share this incredible mind blowing news first."

Elizabeth: "What news?"

Sabrina: "This morning Diane called me and Patrick down to the courthouse. She had some news about the divorce papers and wanted to tell us something kinda huge." She laughs.

Epiphany: "Girl, you're killing me! OUT WITH IT!"

Patrick: "It turns out that my divorce from Robin can't be finalized.

Felix: "I don't understand why not?"

Patrick: "Because Felix, it turns out, he says taking their marriage license out to brag, "that Sabrina and I (He pulls her close to him) are legally married according to the state of New York.

Patrick explains about the legality issues and everyone was just as surprised as they were.

Epiphany: "Well, I'll be! She smiles, all that for nothin!?"

Sabrina: "I wouldn't say nothing, she says with a smile, staring at her husband."

Elizabeth: "Well, I guess, Congratulations! She smiles, hugging her friends. You must be in shock?

Sabrina: "To say the least, she laughs.

Patrick: "It's a good shock though. I am married to the love of my life after all, he says kissing Sabrina.

Everyone Awes!

Epiphany: "Alright alright, none of that mushy stuff in my hospital! Thank you very much. She says pulling them apart.

Patrick and Sabrina shake their heads and laugh.

Patrick: "Come on wife, let's go tell our son the news!"

Sabrina: "Right behind you husband!" She smiles. See you guys later.

Felix: "That is incredible huh?"

Elizabeth: "It sure is! Look how happy they are! She smiles. It's refreshing.

Holding Gabriel in her arms, Sabrina is overcome with joy.

Sabrina: (Tears) "Gabriel, look how big you've gotten, my angel. And you want to know something exciting! Your mommy and daddy are married! You don't have to worry. We will be together forever, she says as a tear drops."

Patrick: "That's right son, we're a family. He says unable to hold his tears of joy in any longer. Sabrina hands him to Patrick."Mommy and daddy love each other and we love you so so much. He says kissing rubs her husbands back. I have an idea.

Sabrina: "What's that? She says wiping his cheek and hers.

Patrick: "What do you say we renew our vows?"

Sabrina: "Really?"

Patrick: "Yea, why not? I mean, we didn't really get to finish our wedding which was beautiful by the way. And I want to do it right."

Sabrina: "Well, now, how can I say no to that, right Gabriel?"

Patrick: "Is that a yes?"

Sabrina: "A resounding yes my love! She kisses him

Patrick: "Good!" He laughs and kisses Sabrina.

For the first time they hear a sound from Gabriel.

Sabrina: "Did you hear that? Patrick, I think our son just cried for the first time!" She says in tears.

A few minutes later he did it again.

Patrick: "Ah! Oh my word! They both cry tears of joy as they have been waiting and waiting to hear Gabriel's cry since he was born.

Sabrina: "I'm going to get Britt. She needs to hear this." She kisses Gabriel's forehead.

Patrick: "Son, you have no idea how proud mommy and daddy are of you! You have fought the good fight my boy!"

Patrick just sits and stares in to his sons eyes which are open again. Shortly after, Britt and Sabrina return.

Britt: "I hear this little guy has cried for the first time?" She smiles trying not to tear up. As Gabriel cries again.

Britt: "I hate to take him from you Sabrina, but it's time for a vital checkup...would you mind?"

Sabrina: "Of course not. Here, she hands Gabriel over to Britt as she puts him in his crib, he starts to cry again and so does Sabrina! "That is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard!"She says hugging Patrick.

Patrick: "Yes, it certainly is. Britt, we'll be right outside."

Sabrina: "Can this day get any better?"

Someone shows up surprising Patrick and Sabrina.

Robin: "Unless you think my surprise return can help ruin with that, she says angrily.

Sabrina: "Robin! Ummmm...

Robin: "Surprised to see me, I guess...as is my husband."

Patrick: "Actually ex-husband...

Robin: "Ahhh, right. Of course, she slaps her hand on her could I forget...the divorce papers you were so kind to mail to me.

Patrick: "Can we do this somewhere else?"

Sabrina: "It's okay...Patrick, she should know."

Patrick: "You sure?"

Sabrina: "She's going to find out sooner or later, better to come from the two of us instead of somewhere else."

Robin: "Tell me what?" She says taking the piece of paper out of Patrick's hand. "What is this? Your marriage license? Wow, you two don't waste anytime do you?"

Patrick: "Robin, look at the date..."

Robin: "December, she stares looking confused..."

Sabrina: Robin, it turns out that yours and Patrick's marriage was null and void when your original death certificate was finalized with the state. Since we had signed our marriage license before we had the ceremony, we are and have been legally married since. I'm sorry.

Robin: "Hang on...Did I hear her right, Patrick. Our marriage was dissolved the minute I was declared legally dead?

Patrick: "Seems so. I'm sorry. We had no idea until Diane went to file the divorce papers and called me this morning...we only just found a few hours are you doing here by the way?"

Robin: "My work is finished."

Patrick: "Does that mean?"

Robin: "Yes, he is alive and well and on his way home to Sam and Danny as we speak."

Patrick: "Oh my god! You were actually able to (Patrick shivers at the thought) unfreeze him?"

Sabrina: "Hang on, I"m sorry, did you say "unfreeze?"

Patrick: "It's a long story babe, (Robin rolls her eyes) I'll explain later. He laughs." I'm happy for Sam and Danny though. They are in for quite a shock."

Robin: "So, now you approve?...months ago you were adamant about me staying in Port Charles.

Patrick: "I'm just happy for Sam...that doesn't mean I wanted you to abandon me and Emma.

Sabrina: "I'll be in there with our son, she says grabbing for a pair of scrubs. She kisses Patrick. You two obviously need to talk."

Sabrina puts her scrubs on and goes to sit with Gabriel while Patrick and Robin sit on the bench.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Seeing Robin leave, Sabrina goes back out in the hallway to calm down her husband who is clearly upset by his conversation with Robin.

Patrick is mumbling and pacing back and forth.

Sabrina: "Hey, hey, hey...she says stopping him mid pace. Come here, they hug tightly."

Patrick: I needed that, thanks babe,he sighs.

Sabrina: "I take it it didn't go well?" She asks hesitantly.

Patrick: "Ha, he laughs...well? No, it was beyond well. I swear babe, if we weren't already divorced, I would have served her the divorce papers so fast her eyes would spin."

Sabrina: "Wow! Okay, here sit...talk to me. What happened?"

Patrick: "She kept going on and on about her work insisting that she didn't abandon me and Emma. I asked her why she wouldn't come home when she knew about Gabriel's situation. He takes a deep breath getting upset again. "She just didn't have the concrete answers that I need. If I see Jason so help me god, I don't know what I will do."

Sabrina: "Hey, look at me, she says pointing his chin to her eyes. "Look at me...You're a better man than going after someone. Just let things be as they are. Right? We're finally together after everything we've been through to get here. We're actually husband and wife! I still can't get over that, she smiles squeezing his hand as she sees a smile come across his face at the mention of their marital status. We have a beautiful son who is fighting like hell to get out of this place. Things happen for a reason.

Patrick: "Yea, to make me realize how stupid I was choosing Robin in the first place!" He snarls angry at himself.

Sabrina: "It is what it is...right? We can't change the past, but we can do something about our future. We can embrace it.

Patrick: "How'd I get so lucky to have a wife like you? I don't deserve you do I?"

Sabrina: "You most certainly do!" She kisses him. "Come on, our son misses his daddy." She smiles at him and they both go visit with Gabriel.

After a visit with Gabriel, Patrick was able to calm down a lot and was able to think clearly.

Patrick: "I need to get my wife a giant rock for that bare finger he teases, moving his chair close to his wife and kissing her.

Sabrina: "Patrick...Just knowing we are married is more than enough for me." She laughs at his cuteness.

Patrick: "Yes, but I want everyone to know you are MINE! He says in a loud but quiet voice at the same time.

Sabrina: "Gabriel, your daddy is too much, she laughs.

Felix: "Whoops, sorry...he says, should I come back, he laughs?

Patrick: Nah, come in."

Felix: "I'm here to check my Godsons says looking at the chart trying to ignore the mushy looks they were giving each other. "Gabriel, your parents are making me physically ill, " He laughs.

Sabrina; "We can't help it Fe, she says putting her arms around his shoulders, we're in love and newly married! She winks.

Felix: "Newly married? It has been 6 months!" He teases.

Sabrina: "For us it's only been 6 minutes of being husband and wife! She laughs.

Patrick: "So, how's my boy looking?" He says peaking at the chart.

Felix: "Our little guy is looking great! He is getting stronger by the hour it seems...every time I check on him, his numbers improve greatly!

Patrick: "What I like to hear!" He smiles. "Felix, would you stay with my wife...I have some things to take care of."

Felix: "Sure, I'd love to!"

Patrick kisses Sabrina and leaves to go ring shopping.

Felix: "What is he up to?" He laughs.

Sabrina: "(Shaking her head and laughing) Who knows, she laughs."

Felix: "It's good to see you laughing and smiling Bri."

Sabrina: "I like it too Fe! I'm still shocked at this, she says holding her marriage license and reading it again."

Felix: "(Reading out loud) Drake and Mrs. Sabrina Santiago Drake. Okay, even I'm in shock."

Sabrina: "Mrs. Sabrina Drake! Amazing! She laughs.

A few hours later Patrick returns dressed in a suit and bearing flowers.

Patrick: "Would Sabrina Drake please report to the Nurses station stat. Repeat, would Mrs. Sabrina Drake, please report to the Nurses Station stat!" He puts the speaker down and smiles waiting for his bride.

Patrick: "Elizabeth, thanks for your help with the ring!"

Elizabeth: "Don't mention it! She hugs him. I am so happy for the both of you."

Patrick: "Me too!"

Sabrina: "I wonder what my husband is up to!" She laughs, leaving the NICU and taking off her scrubs.

Felix: "Better not keep him waiting." He smiles kissing her cheek.

Sabrina: "Patrick Drake, what? She stops in her tracks seeing her handsome husband all dressed up greeting her with flowers. He walks over to her.

Patrick: "Hi," He smiles.

Sabrina: "Hi, she smiles in return. "What are you up to?"

Patrick: "Oh, nothing he hands her the flowers.

Sabrina: "These are beautiful Patrick, mmm,they smell so good."

Patrick: "Elizabeth could you hold those for me." He hands the flowers over to his friend while he reaches in his jacket pocket.

Sabrina starts to cry tears of joy.

Patrick: "Sabrina Drake, he laughs as does she, would you do me the honor of marrying me again?" He says on one knee.

Felix and Elizabeth high five each other!

Sabrina: "Oh, Patrick, she cries...I would marry you a hundred thousand times if I could! She says tears flowing."

Patrick: "Is that a yes?"

Sabrina: "(Sabrina reaches for the speaker) Patrick Drake, I will most definitely marry you again and again and again! She drops the receiver and runs to hug and kiss her husband as he places the ring on her finger.

Sabrina: "It's gorgeous! She says admiring her new ring. You didn't have to get all dressed up for this you know." She says brushing lint off his suit, admiring how handsome he looks in it.

Patrick: "I know, but I am taking my gorgeous fiance out to dinner and I wanted to dress up! You my dear need to change...there is a dress in your locker that Elizabeth picked out for you. He winks at Elizabeth.

Sabrina: "Really?"

Elizabeth: "Really, Felix and I will not leave Gabriel's side while you are out. We promise."

Sabrina: "I will go get changed, she says kissing Patrick."

Patrick: "Good, hurry, we have a table waiting for us at the Metro that Carly set aside for us."

Sabrina: "I'll be as quick as I can husband!" She gives him one more peck on the cheek.


End file.
